galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim
Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim appeared in 2013 movie called Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim (仮面ライダー武神鎧武 Kamen Raidā Bujin Gaimu) is the main antagonist of the film Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, who was considered the strongest Bujin. He was an Armored Rider that bears a strong resemblance to Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, albeit with red colored armor on the orange fruit theme, as well as a black mouthpiece as opposed to Gaim's silver one. He was in Blood Orange Arms throughout the entire film and is never seen reverting out of Rider form. In the movie, he attempts to obtain the "ultimate power" by defeating all fourteen Bujin Riders and also targets Mai Takatsukasa due to her resembling the Priestess of Fate. In the final battle, he assumes Lotus Position before he is ultimately defeated by Armored Rider Gaim Orange Arms and Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style after being weakened by a Strike End striking a Suika Arms Odama Mode into the tree powering Lotus Position. Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim was known as the most evil and strongest Bujin. His goal was to seek the Heaven's Power for himself so he can rule the era. He targets the Bujin Riders and is able to control a small army of monsters after he defeats that respective Rider. His main henchman is the Pitcher Plant Monster and it has the ability to absorb a defeated Rider. He sends it out to kidnap Mai as she was mistaken for the Priestess of Fate. Later that night, Bujin Gaim and his army assault the Temple of Honno-ji where he kills Oda Nobunaga, destroying his clan and defeats Bujin OOO who was then absorbed by the Pitcher Plant Monster. He comes into a confrontation with the original Gaim, who almost defeats him as Gaim and Ryugen forced him to retreat. Bujin Gaim then targets Bujin Double the following day. During their battle, Bujin Double assumes CycloneJokerXtreme and almost gains victory until Armored Rider Zangetsu attacks him to save Bujin Gaim due to being him being mistaken as Armored Rider Gaim. Zangetsu soon realizes Bujin Gaim is allied with the Pitcher Plant Monster in an attempt to consume the Bujin Riders' powers and is not the original Gaim from his world. Bujin Gaim and his monster attempt to capture Zangetsu as well but Takatora easily gets away. He soon opens a crack to Wizard's world, where he sneaks up to Kousuke and the Pitcher Plant monster swallows him up, causing Haruto to chase after him. He finally targets Bujin Fourze when Kouta and Mitsuzane were sent by Ieyasu to search for Kaito, who took up the mantle as Bujin Baron. Bujin Gaim defeats Bujin Fourze before coming into combat with Armored Rider Gaim. Kouta is then forced to escape using the Suika Lockseed (from Ryugen before being absorbed) and takes Ieyasu to safety. After every Bujin Rider were sacrificed to the God Tree, Bujin Gaim targets Mai before fighting against Gaim, Baron and Wizard. As Kamen Rider Wizard handles the Pitcher Plant Monster to rescue Nitoh and Mitsuzane, Bujin Gaim is too powerful for Armored Riders Gaim and Baron to handle until Zangetsu arrives to aid the Armored Riders, telling them to fight the Monster while he fought Bujin Gaim as he's too dangerous for them to handle. Soon, he fought against four Armored Riders, Wizard and Beast. Despite fighting alone against them, Bujin Gaim still managed to overwhelm the Riders before entering Ieyasu's castle and targeting Mai for the final time before being interfered by Gaim and Wizard in Infinity Style. However, he decides to show his true power by merging himself with the God Tree, assuming Lotus Position and defeating Armored Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style easily. In the final battle, he battles against Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold and Armored Rider Gaim Wizard Arms, who gain the upper hand to defeat him. As he couldn't make the effort to defeat them easily, he decides to trap them within the God Tree. But Haruto and Kouta were able to break free with the help of the sacrificed Bujin Riders' power, weakening Bujin Gaim as a side effect. Bujin Gaim then meets his demise when he is critically weakened by a combination of WizarDragon's Strike End hitting a sacrificed Suika Arms Odama Mode, followed by Wizard's Strike Wizard and Gaim's Burai Kick, and with his death, much needed rain began falling from the sky to end the drought that Bujin Gaim's plot has made. Powers and Abilities Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim has abilities similar to an Over Lord Inves. Bujin Gaim is able to open cracks into other worlds, control the tree from the Helheim forest that appeared in his world and even create and control the monsters born from it which appear as those defeated previously by Gaim's Kamen Rider predecessors, which he uses as his personal army. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Flora Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Rikiya Koyama Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Kamen Rider Universe